


Valentine's Day

by serenbach



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Valentine's Day together and they just want things to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synchrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/gifts), [HildyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/gifts), [erbor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbor/gifts), [sinisterbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterbug/gifts), [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/gifts), [baggvinshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggvinshield/gifts), [bubbysbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbysbub/gifts), [teaDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaDragon/gifts).



Bilbo frowned at Thorin’s front door when even after repeated knocking it remained firmly closed.

He checked his phone, just to make sure that he hadn’t got the time wrong, but he hadn’t. Thorin had asked him for a meal at 6.30 pm, it was 6.17pm currently, and there was no answer at the door.

Slightly worried now – unless he had got lost somewhere, Thorin was annoyingly punctual – but he was reassured when Thorin’s voice answered the phone.

“Bilbo,” he said, his voice sleepy and warm, and Bilbo smiled to himself, feeling his face heat up. Six months into their relationship and Bilbo was still unable to control the effect that Thorin’s voice had on him.

“I’m outside,” Bilbo informed him, “and it’s pretty cold out here.”

There was a pause. “Shit,” Thorin said, full of feeling, and hung up. The light in the hallway flicked on.

Bilbo grinned, and it only got wider when Thorin yanked his front door open. He was still wearing his work suit, minus the tie, and his hair was rumpled. He was blinking like he had just woken up. Even though Bilbo was no longer a consultant at Thorin’s family’s business, he knew how busy Thorin was, trying to rebuild the firm’s reputation almost from the ground up. He’d worked every weekend since they’d met.

No wonder he had fallen asleep after getting home.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Bilbo said, when Thorin just looked at him sheepishly, and leaned upwards for his kiss.

Thorin kissed him back, of course, but Bilbo could tell that he was distracted.

“I feel asleep,” Thorin grumbled, but Bilbo knew that any annoyance was directed at himself.

“I’m not surprised,” Bilbo said, following him into the house and hanging up his coat. “What time did you get home last night? And what time did you start work today?”

Thorin was still frowning, but it softened a bit when Bilbo kissed him.

“That’s not the _point_ ,” he replied. “Nothing’s ready.”

“What do you mean…” Bilbo began, his voice trailing off when he got into the kitchen.

There was a gorgeous bouquet of roses, all different colours, out on the counter, not yet in a vase. There was a card, unwritten. And several bags of unpacked groceries, probably their dinner, still uncooked.

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day,” Thorin said, sounding miserable. “I wanted it to be _perfect_.”

“It is perfect,” Bilbo assured him. “We could sit on the sofa and eat beans on toast and it would be perfect, as long as we were together.”

Thorin flushed a little at that, but he finally smiled. “I’m sure we can manage better than beans on toast. Why don’t you take a glass of wine and sit down? Dinner won’t take long.”

“Why don’t I drink the wine as I give you a hand,” Bilbo offered, putting his own gift for Thorin aside (a book of poetry, and while it was true that many of them reminded him of Thorin, he was also hoping that Thorin would read some of them aloud), and started to unpack the shopping.

“I love you,” Thorin replied, “and thank you.”

“I love you too,” Bilbo replied, popping a strawberry into his mouth from the pack he’d discovered in the bag, “and you’re welcome.”

Thorin leaned down and kissed him again, licking his lips as he tasted the strawberry juice.

“Don’t eat all of those,” Thorin warned with a little smile. “I have plans for those later.”

Bilbo smiled as Thorin turned away to get a vase for the roses. It certainly promised to be a perfect first Valentine’s Day.    

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, bagginshield fandom!
> 
> Thank you guys for all the fluff.


End file.
